Ces choses que tu ne sais pas
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Histoire liée à 'Comme t'es belle'. Située au début de la relation de Jo et Mac. Un secret par semaine pour permettre à Jo de gagner la confiance de Mac.
1. Ce jour où tout commença

C**hers followers... Je m'éparpille, et en lisant vos commentaires, je me suis rendue compte que 'Comme t'es belle' demandait réellement un passé... Ca vous dit d'aller voir comment Jo et Mac en sont arrivé là ? Nous commencerons par le début ;) (qui est aussi le chapitre 16 de l'autre fic.).  
Enjoy !  
**

Les yeux de Jo tombèrent sur la silhouette de Mac avant même qu'elle ait trouvé une place devant le café. Elle pouvait à peine discerner ses traits, mais elle pouvait déjà sentir qu'il était tendu. Plus tendu qu'à son habitude. Elle se gara juste en face de la porte, coupa le contact, attrapa rapidement son sac à main sur le siège passager, et sortit précipitamment, prenant à peine le temps de verrouiller sa portière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas non plus s'il accepterait sa simple présence. Elle craignait qu'il ne se lève en la voyant entrer et qu'il quitte les lieux comme un voleur, en laissant un bon pourboire sur sa table. 'Jo, vos relations sont-elles mauvaises à ce point ?' Pensa-t-elle. Cela restait à déterminer; ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis plus de deux mois, à part quand ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, et de manière strictement froide et professionnelle. L'ambiance générale du labo s'en ressentait. C'était une véritable guerre froide qui se jouait tous les jours, et personne ne savait pourquoi... Pas même les principaux concernés, ou, du moins ne connaissaient-ils pas les véritables raisons qui les avaient poussés à de telles extrémités.

Avant même qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, elle put voir les mâchoires de Mac se resserrer. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Le cœur de Jo s'emballa. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. L'immobilité de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi faire. S'attendait-il à la voir arriver ? 'Calme toi Jo...'. Plus ses pas la rapprochait de lui, plus ses jambes flageolaient. Son visage, pourtant, semblait décidé. Et c'est cet air assuré qui cloua Mac Taylor à sa chaise. Et il lui en voulut instantanément. Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui avant elle. Son père, peut-être, mais c'était son père, qui n'hésitait pas à user d'un coup de ceinturon si Junior ne filait pas droit. Jo était loin de ressembler à son père... Et pourtant, il était figé sur place, transcendé par l'aura de sa collègue.  
Que faisait-elle là ? L'idée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Jo semblait être partout à la fois, et il détestait cela. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots.

« Jo. »

Celle-ci se mordit la langue. Il s'était contenté d'un mot. Un mot désarmant. De tous ceux qu'elle avait pensé entendre, celui-ci ne déclenchait aucun sermon. Elle s'agrippa au dos de la chaise qui faisait face à Mac, et prit une grande inspiration. Le regard de Mac se posa sur les phalanges de Jo qui blanchissaient sous la pression qu'elle leur infligeait. On aurait dit qu'elle allait briser le bois de la chaise. 'Me déteste-t-elle tant que ça ?' Pensa-t-il plein de remords. Il ne se rendait pas compte que la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains était elle aussi à deux doigts de se briser.

« Christine vient de m'appeler. »  
Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure phrase d'accroche du siècle, mais pourtant, elle contribua à évacuer la frustration de Jo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mac ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Christine ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

'Sérieusement ?' Pensa Jo. Que diable faisait-elle là, face à celui qui l'avait insultée, qui désormais s'enfermait dans son mutisme ?! Elle faisait face à l'homme le plus borné de la planète, et ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était supposée dire, ou faire. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à tendre la main à celui qui lui avait expressément demandé d'arrêter de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant ? Elle explosa :

« Oui Christine. Tu sais ? Petite, blonde, les yeux verts. Celle que tu devais épouser dans un mois. »

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement en voyant l'effet que produisirent cette pique sur Mac. En effet, une ombre passa sur ses traits déjà tirés, et Jo aurait juré que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Elle s'assit précipitamment et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il se laissa faire en baissant le regard.

« Mac. Je me fiches que tu ne veuilles pas que je 'fourre mon nez dans tes affaires'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continues à le faire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne veux pas être heureux, et que dès que quelqu'un commence à s'intéresser à toi, tu l'envoies violemment valser. Ca me tape sur les nerfs. Je suis sûre que si tu étais mort à la place de Claire, tu aurais voulu qu'elle refasse sa vie, et qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu la même chose pour toi. Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas partir maintenant ? »

La voix de Jo devenait à chaque phrase plus aiguë, et Mac et elle étaient devenus l'attraction du café. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux. Cela n'empêcha pas Mac, sentant la colère monter en lui, d'agripper les poignets de Jo qui commença à pleurer, plus parce qu'elle réussissait enfin à vider tout ce qu'elle avait en elle qu'à cause de la douleur que lui infligeait Mac.

« Arrête Jo ! Grogna Mac d'un ton menaçant.  
- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Mac ! Tu es tellement égocentrique et drapé dans ta culpabilité, ah, comme si tu avais pu sauver Claire, que tu ne vois même pas que... »  
Allait-elle réellement dire ça ? Elle était en train de faire une énorme erreur, de détruire toutes les miettes qui restaient encore de leur amitié, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Sa gorge se serra affreusement, et elle éclata en sanglots. La colère de Mac éclata. Contre lui-même pour l'avoir fait pleurer, contre elle pour ne rien comprendre et l'attaquer ainsi. Il se rendit compte que les poignets de Jo allaient céder sous sa grippe. Il la lâcha.  
- Tu ne comprends rien, Cracha-t-il, Claire n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.  
Il semblait tellement furieux que le serveur l'interpella :  
- Si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton avec votre femme, j'appelle la police !  
Mac se tourna violemment vers le jeune homme et montra son insigne.  
- C'est moi la police ici. »  
Le serveur blanchit et disparut en cuisine. Mac revint à son altercation. Quelque part, l'interruption du serveur l'avait détendu. Et voir le visage de Jo, ravagé par les larmes, l'attendrit quelques peu. Il se sentit coupable du mal qu'il semblait lui faire. Son visage s'adoucit, et il déglutit.  
« Jo. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te 'déteste' tant ? Parce que depuis que tu es à New-York, tu as réussi à me faire tourner la page avec Claire. Puis tu m'as poussé dans les bras de Christine avant que je n'aie le temps de me rendre compte que c'était toi que je voulais. Je ne peux pas épouser Christine. Je dois t'oublier avant de construire quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un. »  
Les yeux de Jo s'arrondirent. Les mots lui manquaient. La surprise était double : Mac avait les même sentiments pour elle qu'elle avait pour lui, et il était réellement capable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je pensais que tu étais heureux avec Christine... Je ne t'ai pas poussé dans ses bras. Tu as passé deux ans à ne jamais donner réponse à mes avances ! Quand tu as retrouvé Christine, j'ai tenté de cacher ma jalousie et me montrer heureuse pour toi. Et là.. Tu veux m'oublier ? Parce que je t'ai enfin fait tourner la page la plus douloureuse de ta vie ?! Mac ! Tu devrais me remercier ! Tu as mis presque dix ans à te remettre de la mort de Claire ! Est-ce que je mérite tant de mépris ? »

Mac blanchit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Il faisait un bel idiot à présent. Tout venait de changer. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il s'était confié à Christine, lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait finalement pas l'épouser. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, puisque qu'elle lui avait envoyé Jo... Jo, qui pleurait, toutes vannes ouvertes. Pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Etait-ce convenable ? Le repousserait-elle ? Peut-importait. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, autant agir.  
Il leva la tête, presque remis de leur dispute et de tant de révélations, prêt à recoller les morceaux avec Jo... Juste à temps pour la voir passer la porte du café, excédée.  
Il se leva d'un bond et lui emboîta le pas en courant.  
« Jo ! »  
Elle hâta le pas, bien décidée à s'éloigner de lui le plus possible pour ne plus lui faire de mal, et pour ne plus qu'il la blesse. Mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Il saisit son poignet encore endolori par la marque qu'il y avait lui même laissé.  
« Jo écoute moi. Ordonna-t-il.  
Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne veux rien entendre. »  
Elle ne voulait rien entendre, très bien. Il la tira contre lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Je suis un idiot, et je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te perdre Jo. »  
Il vit de nouvelles larmes se former dans les yeux qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait jamais réalisé l'amour qui transparaissait sur son visage. Mais à l'instant où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, il en prit toute la mesure, et se jura de ne plus jamais l'ignorer.

**Ce petit bond dans le passé vous fait-il plaisir ? :)Des suggestions pour la suite ? Des idées ? Cela vous interesse-t-il d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'avant de cette histoire ? :) **  
**A bientôt petit follower !**


	2. In vino veritas

Jo était tendue. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur 'dispute' au café, et Mac avait décidé de l'emmener au restaurant. Elle avait opté pour une robe de soirée des plus classiques, noire, en coton, au décolleté raisonnable. Elle serrait sa taille au bon endroit, et partait ensuite pour ajouter du volume à ses cuisses qui, malgré un régime intensif à base de hamburger cent pour-cent graisse, refusaient de prendre un peu de largeur, si bien qu'elle paraissait de plus en plus frêle. Et ses escarpins noirs ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses... Elle se débattait avec ses cheveux qui refusaient de rester en place dans la jolie barrette en argent que lui avait offert Tyler à l'occasion de la dernière fête des mères. Elle grogna et rangea celle ci dans sa boîte, lâchant ses longues boucles qui retombèrent de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules. Où était Ellie quand elle avait besoin d'elle ? Ah, oui, chez sa meilleure amie pour le weekend... Ca tombait plutôt bien, non ?  
Elle souffla. 'Détends toi Jo, c'est Mac...'. Facile à dire. La simple idée qu'ils s'étaient embrassés comme deux adolescents deux jours plus tôt la faisait frissonner. Il allait la rendre folle...

Juste au moment où elle hésitait entre sa traditionnelle veste en cuir et un manteau plus long, la sonnette retentit et elle étouffa un juron. Elle enfila à la va-vite son manteau, arrangea ses cheveux, et appuya son front à la porte pour inspirer profondément avant de l'ouvrir. C'était idiot, elle réagissait comme une jeune fille avant son bal de promo. Ses doigts tremblèrent en déverrouillant la porte sur un Mac très élégant, comme à son habitude.  
« Jo ? » Le sourire de son collègue s'affaissa en voyant le visage crispé de Jo qui avait sorti le plus véridique de ses sourires anxieux.  
« Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on remette le dîner à un autre jour ? » Demanda-t-il, tout de suite inquiet pour la santé de Jo.  
Elle secoua la tête avec énergie. Non, c'était ce soir. Elle n'accepterait pas de délai. Elle avait déjà trop attendu.

« Non je suis...  
- Tendue ? »  
Le sourire gêné de Mac la fit rire. Ils étaient visiblement dans le même état de nerfs.  
« Oui. »  
Il avança une main timide vers son visage pour caresser sa joue et elle posa un baiser aussi tendre qu'hésitant sur les lèvres de son ami. 'Ami ? Allons bon !' Pensa-t-elle. Il lui était difficile de réaliser le changement de statut si soudain dans leurs relations. Il fallait ralentir un peu la cadence. 'Une valse Jo, c'est une valse.'.  
Mac lui offrit son bras et ils se mirent en route. Le trajet en avalanche se fit dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que tout deux se décident à le rompre en même temps.

« Tu es magnifique...  
- Où m'emmènes tu ? »  
Il se sourirent malicieusement et Jo le remercia tout en rangeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
« Un petit restaurant italien à couper le souffle. »  
Elle gémit de plaisir en pensant qu'il savait réellement comment lui faire plaisir, et s'empara d'un de ses blocs de post-it roses et un feutre noir dans la boîte à gants pour griffonner quelques mots qu'elle colla ensuite sur l'auto-radio.  
'C'est toi qui est à couper le souffle'.  
Mac secoua la tête et gara sa voiture devant un restaurant élégant où les chaises étaient recouvertes de draps blancs. Les joues de Jo rosirent en voyant les couples qui se dévoraient des yeux à travers la vitrine. C'était un lieu qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une comédie romantique. Mais elle appréciait le geste. Après tout, c'était une femme comme les autres.  
Mac descendit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière côté passager et offrit sa main à son amie qui la prit avec un sourire attendri pour descendre de la voiture.  
« Qui aurait cru que Mac Taylor avait de véritables manières de prince charmant ? » Remarqua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.  
« J'ai d'innombrables ressources cachées. Je suis un homme mystérieux. »  
Elle le scruta du regard. Avant de réaliser que ces mots étaient les siens. En quatre ans, elle avait réussi à lui inculquer un sens de l'humour qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle se demanda si quelque chose en elle aussi avait changé sous son influence, mais seule, il lui était difficile de trouver. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pose la question à sa fille, qui avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses, même si, en tant qu'adolescente, elle était la reine du changement radical et soudain.

Vers la fin du repas, toute gêne avait disparue. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, heureux de rattraper le temps perdu de cette année qu'ils venaient de faire tomber dans l'oubli autour d'un verre de vin rouge. En réalité, pas qu'un. Si bien que quand Jo se leva, Mac dût l'aider à tenir debout le temps que son vertige passe.  
« Jo, tu es sure que ça va ?  
Elle porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux un instant.  
- Oui, oui bien sûr.  
Mac la prit par les hanches et elle rouvrit les yeux, soudain sujette aux papillons qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur.  
- Tu as un peu forcé sur le vin. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer dans cet état... Que dirait Ellie ?  
Jo eut un sourire en coin.  
- Elle est chez une amie. Elle ne rentre que lundi soir.  
- Parfait, alors je te ramène chez moi. »

Le sourire de Jo s'élargit.

« Mac Taylor... M'avez-vous volontairement alcoolisée pour me mettre dans votre lit ?  
Mac posa un baiser sur sa joue et caressa ses cheveux.  
- Ce serait mal me connaître. »

Jo se retrouva tout de même dans le lit de Mac. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, agressée par la faible lumière de l'aube. Elle grogna. Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle se laissa couler dans l'oreiller et respira calmement. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle pouvait le déduire grâce à l'odeur purement masculine qui se dégageait des draps. Mac. Peu à peu, les détails de la soirée lui revenaient en mémoire... Enfin, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir... Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avaient-ils... Couché ensemble ?  
Mac était déjà réveillé. Il l'observait, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé boire autant. Ce n'était pas le premier rendez-vous dont il avait rêvé, mais entre eux, il s'attendait à ce que rien ne soit commun.

« Bonjour.

Jo se frotta le visage en grimaçant.  
- Han Mac, ne parles pas si fort. Gémit-elle.  
Le sourire de Mac s'élargit et il prit la main de Jo dans la sienne, l'obligeant à le regarder.  
- D'accord. Murmura-t-il.  
- Mieux. Chuchota Jo. Mac... On n'a pas...  
Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il avait profité de son état pour la toucher ? Il sourit en repensant au moment où il l'avait mise au lit. Elle avait tenté de l'attirer contre elle pour aller plus loin qu'un 'simple' baiser, et il avait dû longuement résister.  
- Tu as essayé pourtant. »  
Jo grogna une nouvelle fois, pas sans un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais su tenir le vin qui avait des effets très...aphrodisiaques sur elle.  
« Désolée...  
- Je me vengerai.  
- Maintenant ?  
Mac retint un rire amusé.  
- Non. A moins que te faire avaler une aspirine soit la vengeance que tu aies en tête.  
- pas tellement non. J'avais en tête quelque chose de plus sauvage.»  
Elle se laissa rouler contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il se mit calmement à caresser ses longues boucles brunes.  
Sa tête tangua une nouvelle fois et elle gémit de nouveau dans le cou de Mac.

« Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte de vin.  
Le torse de Mac sursauta, et elle jura qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Il avait bien raison. -Promis. »  
Mac embrassa le haut de son crâne et la serra contre lui.  
Il respira son parfum un long moment, si bien qu'elle pensa qu'il s'était rendormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence complice qui régnait entre eux.  
« Jo...  
- Mmh ?  
Il prit son courage à deux mains et aborda le sujet qui le taraudait depuis leur violente altercation au café trois jours plus tôt.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je t'ai caché ces derniers temps et... Je ne veux pas que ça s'interpose entre nous.  
Jo releva la tête, intriguée, et Mac soupira. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et tenta de puiser dans ses yeux noisette tout le courage nécessaire à lui avouer son état de santé.  
- L'an dernier, tu avais raison quand tu as pensé que quelque chose clochait chez moi. »  
Jo posa son front contre son torse. Elle n'aimait pas penser à ce qu'il lui avait aboyé. Elle en avait longtemps pleuré, se sentant complètement exclue de la vie de celui qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Mac caressa son dos.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler...  
Jo se renfrogna. Elle savait que la fierté de Mac l'empêchait de dire certaines choses.  
- Je peux tenter de deviner ? » Proposa-t-elle.  
Il sourit tendrement. Elle pouvait essayer, cependant, il était loin d'être sûr qu'elle y arriverait, et ils perdraient beaucoup de temps.  
« Non Jo. Je n'ai plus dix ans.  
Elle le regarda, et il vit une lueur machiavélique flotter dans ses yeux.  
- Pas de sexe tant que tu ne me dis rien... Ca devrait vite te convaincre... Susurra-t-elle en caressant son torse jusqu'à arriver très près de l'endroit qui lui ferait perdre ses moyens. Il arrêta sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.  
- Jo... Grimaça-t-il.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était sérieux, ça devait être grave. Elle réfléchit un instant et une idée fugace lui vint à l'esprit.  
- Et si nous échangions un petit secret par semaine ? Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras me dire ce qui te travaille. »  
Elle embrassa Mac avec tendresse. Il était profondément touché. Elle avait lourdement insisté l'année d'avant pour savoir ce qui le travaillait. Ce qu'elle lui proposait là, c'était d'être patiente et d'aller à son rythme. L'idée l'enthousiasma. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Jo pouvait bien cacher derrière sa masse de bijoux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa le bout de son nez.

« C'est une très bonne idée...  
- Il va falloir que je cherche mon premier secret alors... ».  
Mac aurait adoré attendre, là, enroulé dans sa couette avec celle qui avait bouleversé sa vie, mais les deux portables posés sur sa table de nuit sonnèrent, et Jo se laissa retomber en grognant sur son oreiller. Leur discussion devrait attendre la fin de l'enquête qui allait débuter.

**A votre avis ? Quel va être la première révélation de Jo ? :)**


	3. Une histoire de quiche

**Me revoilà ! Avec un petit clin d'oeil à ma lectrice préférée ! Sauras tu le retrouver ? :P**

Les doigts de Jo pianotaient sur son bureau, si bien que les laborantins qui passaient dans le couloir en jetant un regard indiscret à leur supérieure, pensaient qu'elle allait laisser des trous dans le contreplaqué, gavé de matières toxiques, qui servait de dessus de bureau.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. Bon Dieu que c'était dur de trouver une confidence à faire à Mac ! Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire au plus profond de lui, que c'était idiot, ou insignifiant, ou que son opinion d'elle changerait tant qu'il en viendrait à ne plus l'apprécier autant qu'avant, voire à ne plus l'apprécier du tout. Soudain, tout son corps se figea. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, crispés à quelques millimètres du bureau, et un large sourire vint dévoiler sa dentition parfaite. Elle saisit un feutre et une pile de post-it mauves, et s'apprêtait à griffonner quelques mots quand soudain, elle se figea de nouveau l'espace d'une seconde, et laissa retomber ses bras sur le bureau. Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui 'avouer' qu'elle était allergique aux brocolis tout de même ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla. Elle pouvait soudain comprendre tous les enjeux auxquels Mac s'était frotté en prenant la décision de lui parler de... Hmph, elle ne savait même pas de quoi. Elle voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle était cependant bien consciente du fait que si elle le grattait trop fort, Mac rentrerait dans sa coquille pour ne jamais plus en sortir. Elle devrait y mettre du sien pour mériter sa confiance la plus totale et elle aimait l'idée de se livrer de manière profonde et intime à lui, en lui révélant des choses que personne, ou très peu de monde en tout cas, savait. Elle laissa son front tomber sur ses bras. Elle devait vraiment trouver quelque chose et se lancer, c'était important, vital pour leur couple naissant.

Mac posa son stylo et pinça l'arrête de son nez. En s'engageant dans la police, il avait imaginé que ses journées seraient toutes très différentes mais toujours très épicées par des courses poursuites folles et des fusillades haletantes et... Tout sauf rester là assis derrière son bureau jusqu'à pas d'heure pour signer de la paperasse ennuyeuse à mourir, remplir des fiches de paye, organiser des rapports dans des dossiers après les avoir signé, programmer la semaine de tous ses employés en s'assurant que personne n'était surchargé d'heures, qu'aucune minute était laissée sans une équipe assez nombreuse pour pouvoir intervenir dans n'importe quelle situation. Il soupira et se leva dans l'intention d'aller recharger sa tasse en café.

Il allait allumer la cafetière quand son œil capta une lueur provenant du bureau de Jo. N'était-elle pas censée passer la soirée avec Ellie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Deux heures. Du matin. Il laissa sa tasse en plan et fit son chemin jusqu'au bureau. La petite lampe de travail était allumée et Jo était penchée sur le bureau, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Il s'appuya un instant contre l'encadrement de la porte pour profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. De là où il se trouvait, on aurait dit une œuvre d'art contemporain. L'idée le fit sourire. Jo semblait nager dans un flot de post-it de toutes les couleurs... Jusqu'à en avoir un collé dans ses boucles brunes. Il la vit soudain se mettre à frissonner, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Il s'avança et, du bout des doigts, il décolla le carré bleu qui naviguait avec certainement beaucoup de plaisir entre les cheveux de sa propriétaire et enleva sa veste pour la placer sur les épaules de Jo qui semblait avoir froid.  
Il recula d'un pas quand elle sursauta soudain complètement paniquée et le regarda d'un air hagard.  
« Oui ! D'accord j'avoue ! J'ai encore regardé 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' ! Mais ça veut rien dire ! »  
Mac leva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-étonné alors que Jo se frottait les yeux en se lovant dans la veste de Mac, chaude, imprégnée de son odeur. Elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence et se couvrit le visage de ses mains en signe de profonde honte. Elle le regarda à travers ses doigts, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
« Mac... Ne me dit pas que je viens de dire ce que je viens de dire... »  
Mac eut un sourire en coin, mais ne releva pas le non-sense de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. « Quoi donc ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais pas à ton patron que tu regardes des films pendant le service... »  
Jo se leva d'un bond pour aller lui taper l'épaule. Il en profita pour l'attraper par les hanches et chatouiller ses côtes, ce qui finit de la réveiller et la fit éclater de rire.  
« Ah stop Mac !  
- Sinon quoi ? »  
Elle le foudroya du regard et il posa un baiser sur son front. Jo soupira. Elle avait tellement cherché quoi lui dire pour sa première révélation qu'elle s'était endormie là, parmi toute sa pagaille organisée. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que son réveil brutal avait fait le boulot à sa place à en juger par le regard de Mac, il fallait qu'elle explique ce soudain aveu...  
Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son collègue et inspira profondément.  
« Nous voilà donc à la première révélation. »  
Son regard grave réussit à convaincre Mac que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'était pas anodin. Il savait qu'il aurait dû penser à elle en premier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il pourrait égaler ce niveau de confession.  
Jo se racla la gorge.  
« Bon... Ce n'est pas facile à avouer... Promets-moi de ne pas me juger. D'accord ? »  
Mac lui sourit tendrement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des mots sortir de sa bouche. Son sourire suffisait à la rassurer. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

« Voilà, je suis une quiche.  
Mac fronça les sourcils.  
- Je regarde 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' dès que quelque chose va mal dans ma vie amoureuse. »  
Mac éclata de rire et la serra contre lui, une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour la maintenir plaquée contre son corps, la réchauffant par la même occasion.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle Mac !  
Il secoua la tête et embrassa le haut de son crâne.  
- Non, c'est un rire nerveux. Je ne sais pas comment je vais égaler cette confession...  
Jo fit la moue. Elle savait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle...  
- Jo... Il plongea son regard dans le sien. De toutes les femmes que je connais, il en faudrait beaucoup pour que tu sois celle que je qualifierais de...'quiche'... »  
Jo sourit. Il était tellement adorable avec elle... Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et entrelaça leurs doigts, le regard perdu sur les petites cicatrices qui sillonnaient les phalanges de son compagnon. Ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. C'était à croire que la seule chose qui les rapprochaient finalement était la cadence de leur vie, ces journées qui n'en finissaient pas et dont ils ne connaissaient jamais la fin avant de l'avoir atteinte, la peur de perdre ceux qu'ils aimaient, le réconfort de rentrer chez soi sain et sauf après une enquête éprouvante... Le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à serrer quelqu'un contre eux pour sentir un cœur battre contre le leur. Se sentir vivant face aux corps inertes qui reposaient sur les tables d'autopsie de la morgue... Un travail, certes, mais qui prenait tant de place dans leur vie que tout autre aspect semblait futile. Mais pas pour eux... Eux cherchaient plus. Ils voulaient se connaître en détail, du plus insignifiant au plus important.

« Tu es épuisée Jo. Je te ramène chez toi. »

Jo lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Sa proposition n'était pas à discuter. Elle n'aurait pas pu mentir : dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle aurait eu bien du mal à conduire. Il semblait plus frais qu'elle.

Elle prit ses affaires et suivit Mac. Une fois en route, elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre en profitant de la chaleur de la voiture. Mac avait allumé le chauffage dès qu'il était entré dans la voiture, conscient que la fatigue de Jo la faisait frissonner.

« Quand j'ai demandé le divorce de Russ, j'ai regardé ce film des centaines de fois en essayant de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas dans notre couple. »

Mac la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il savait que le sujet n'était pas clos. Si c'était si important pour elle, il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus que la honte d'être fleur bleue. Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de son ex mari, mais il s'était évidemment posé beaucoup de questions au sujet de leur divorce. A l'évidence, Russ avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, et il n'était pas désagréable à regarder... Il était un rien irritant dans sa manière de flirter avec Jo, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la protégeait de manière trop voyante, comme un chef de meute qui convoite la petite dernière... C'était un peu malsain à dire vrai. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Jo sentit sans les entendre les questions qui flottaient dans la tête du conducteur. Elle sentit une certaine chaleur l'envahir, partant du bas de son ventre pour remonter dans tout son corps. Elle se sentait aimée, d'une manière qui ne l'étouffait pas, loin de là. C'était parfait.  
« Il n'y avait pas réellement d'amitié entre nous. Tout n'était que désir. Désir, sexe, et fièvre. Mais en dehors de la chambre, rien n'était que disputes et coups bas... Qui nous amenaient irrémédiablement vers la chambre pour la réconciliation. Aucun doute, mon corps parfait ne s'est pas sculpté tout seul. Mais quand je suis tombée enceinte... J'ai eu peur que notre couple ne tienne pas. Mêler un enfant à tout ce tapage, ce n'était pas possible. J'ai voulu changer nos relations.  
Mac hocha la tête. Ca se tenait, et ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.  
- Ca n'a pas marché.  
- Non... Elle soupira. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point il était nocif pour moi. Il tenait à tout contrôler. Tout et tout le monde. Surtout moi. Il m'étouffait. Je voulais être une bonne mère, et j'avais besoin de lui pour m'aider, en tant que père... Mais il élevait la voix dès que le moindre détail clochait, me poussait à bout et me donnait l'impression d'être une mère incapable. J'ai fait une dépression post-partum. Une fois qu'il m'a convaincu que j'étais horrible en tant que mère, le fait que je sois complexée par mon corps après la grossesse a commencé à le convaincre que j'étais aussi une épouse qui ne remplissait pas ses obligations conjugales. »  
Mac leva un sourcil. Il tentait d'imaginer Jo pleine de pudeur, mais cela lui semblait encore plus incroyable que Jo 'handicapée' par les quelques désagréments de la grossesse. Il déglutit en l'imaginant alourdie par une poitrine gonflée par le lait maternel et un ventre arrondi par une nouvelle vie. Elle avait dû être magnifique.

« Il aurait voulu me garder pour lui, enfermée dans sa maison, à m'occuper de son fils... Il n'y avait pas de 'nous', tout était à lui... Sauf quand je faisais une bourde. Si Tyler était malade, c'était toujours un 'Jo, ton fils est encore malade !'... Un jour, la desperate housewife a craqué et a demandé le divorce. Je ne suis pas du genre à me lancer dans des aventures avec mariage et divorce à la clef, et ça m'a vraiment chamboulée. Je me sentais coupable de notre divorce. En réalité, j'ai bien fait. »  
Mac gara l'avalanche devant l'immeuble de Jo. Il était resté muet devant les déclarations de Jo qui parlait d'une voix voilée. Comme si évoquer ces souvenirs l'avait replongée dans l'enfer. Elle sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers lui, prête à le remercier pour l'avoir déposée devant chez elle. Mais alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour le remercier, elle vit que les yeux de Mac brillaient. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, si ?

« Mac ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, dérangeant ses boucles dérangées.

Il se racla la gorge et se détacha pour se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur son torse.

- Mac... Ce n'était pas fait pour que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Ses mains volèrent doucement vers les joues de Mac et le bleu rencontra l'ambre profonde de ses yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est... Beaucoup de choses. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te traite comme un objet qu'on possède. Je te comprends mieux maintenant.  
- C'est vrai ? »  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Toute peur quitta le corps de Jo. Elle avait pensé que sa révélation changerait tout entre eux, qu'il craindrait de se comporter comme Russ et que, par conséquent, il marcherait sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.  
De son côté, il caressa les lèvres de Jo avec tendresse avant de répondre à l'invitation qu'elle lui tendait, lèvres entrouvertes, pour approfondir leur baiser.  
Ce petit moment venait d'approfondir leur relation. Il savait maintenant que si elle abusait de son charme, c'était pour cacher les blessures qu'avait laissé son mariage sur elle, elle voulait contrôler, au moins son apparence et les relations qu'elle entretenait. Le soin qu'elle apportait aux personnes qu'elle aimait était motivé par l'envie de se prouver qu'elle était une bonne mère... L'adoption d'Ellie devait l'avoir renforcée.  
Elle s'était émancipée, et son sourire le prouvait tous les jours.  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et il dut inspirer profondément pour maîtriser son désir. Il caressa son cou et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
Jo le serra contre lui un instant avant de sortir de la voiture.  
« Bonne nuit Mac. »  
Elle ferma la portière et entra dans l'immeuble. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre de son appartement s'éclaire. Seulement là, il tourna la clef de contact et s'éloigna, reconnaissant. Il était profondément heureux d'avoir Jo près de lui.

Jo sursauta en allumant la lumière. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Ellie assise sur le canapé, dans le noir, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, son téléphone dans une main, à fixer son écran.  
« Maman ! » Elle se leva et courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.  
Elle se reprit et la berça contre elle, passant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
« Ellie, que fais tu encore debout mon bébé ?  
Ellie ravala un sanglot et leva la tête pour la regarder. D'un coup, Jo vit se regard noir qui traversait aussi son visage lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre sa petite fille.  
- On avait dit qu'on faisait une soirée entre filles ! J'allais pas aller au lit alors que tu n'étais pas rentrée ! Je t'ai appelée une centaine de fois maman ! »  
Elle s'étrangla et éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Le cœur de Jo se brisa. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure... Le sommeil l'avait cueillie à une heure raisonnable, et elle n'avait pas pensé à vérifier son portable quand Mac l'avait réveillée. Jo plaqua sa fille contre elle et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu, frottant son dos avec énergie.  
« Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je me suis assoupie sur mon bureau et j'ai dû oublier mon téléphone en quittant le labo...  
- Je suis fatiguée... Je me suis tellement inquiétée. Soupira Ellie en tentant de sécher ses larmes. »  
Jo la conduisit jusqu'à son lit, sans la lâcher une seule seconde, et elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, encore toute habillée, Ellie toujours dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes deux exténuées. Ellie par un entraînement de foot important et une journée de cours stressante, Jo, par une discussion qui lui avait permis de se confier à l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle, après Tyler. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Russ à quelqu'un. Elle avait rapidement abordé le sujet avec sa mère, de manière expéditive même, mais jamais à un potentiel partenaire. 'Eventuel' ? Non... C'était sûr. Elle l'avait attendu, et n'était en rien déçue. Ils prenaient les choses avec lenteur, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas encore passé la nuit chaude et torride qu'elle espérait... Mais c'était très bien comme ça pour le moment. Elle voulait laisser leur désir mûrir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le retenir, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux explosent d'une étincelle et que l'incendie les ravage d'une ligne de flammes. Ligne qu'elle voulait tracée le long de son corps par ses doigts...  
Elle s'endormit en marmonnant une berceuse pour Ellie qui se laissa conforter par l'odeur du parfum sur la peau de sa mère, chaude, douce, à peine abîmée par l'âge et son expérience de la vie.

**Tadaaaa, c'était donc la première révélation à propos de Jo :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce cohérent avec le personnage ? :) Avez-vous des idées pour la suite ? :D N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça m'inspire et ça me fait énormément de plaisir de vous lire !**


	4. NYC ghosts and flowers

**Bonjour bonjour chers followers ! :) Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre et... Beaucoup d'autres idées qui 'fleurissent' dans mon petit neuronne laissé intact par mes partiels... Bon, voilà donc la première révélation de Mac... Attention, c'est du lourd ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir... N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D Et merci encore de me suivre, ça fait chaud au coeur 3**

« 18h30, à l'angle de la 303 et de la 100ème Rue. »  
Une heure, une adresse (assez loin du labo et encore plus de chez Jo). Le sms était assez minimaliste et mystérieux de la part de Mac. Jo fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû ranger la mer de post-it colorés qui avait envahi son bureau dans un ras de marée joyeux et... envahissant. Sous les yeux étonnés de Lindsay, elle avait ensuite procédé à la suppression des 95 appels manqués de la part d'Ellie ainsi que ses 42 textos classés du plus moqueur au plus désespéré et anxieux. Et elle était enfin tombée sur ce rendez-vous tout frais fixé par Mac le matin même. Elle tenta un instant de l'imaginer en train d'écrire ce message, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, sachant très bien que le ton mystérieux allait aiguiser sa curiosité dévorante et qu'elle tenterait toute la journée de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle soupira. C'était un coup de maître qui prouvait une connaissance parfaite du terrain sur lequel il s'avançait... Jo Danville, et son nez de fouine.

Elle se coula dans son fauteuil et réfléchit un instant avant de rédiger une courte réponse destinée à soutirer des informations à Mac, sans trop le montrer.  
« Ok. Fais attention, si jamais on me retrouve morte et qu'on fouille mon téléphone, tu seras le premier suspect... »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, et les seules interactions qu'elle eut avec son patron en toute une matinée furent les sourires qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'il passait devant son bureau...  
A vrai dire, elle n'était pas sensée être au labo, étant donné que c'était son jour de repos. Mais elle avait dû venir récupérer son téléphone, et tant qu'à faire le trajet, autant qu'il soit rentable. Ainsi, elle passa plus de six heures à signer des piles de paperasses et remplir des rapports.  
Avant de partir faire quelques courses, profitant des deux heures restantes avant le rendez-vous fixé, elle passa déposer un dossier dans le bureau de Mac, assis dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu sur la vue qui se déployait sous ses yeux à travers la baie vitrée. Il se retourna en l'entendant entrer.  
« J'ai besoin de quelques autographes là-dessus... »  
Mac fronça les sourcils en prenant le dossier des mains de sa collègue. Elle avait beau être 'sous ses ordres', il ne lui demandait jamais de rendre des comptes. Cela dit, Jo avait depuis le début insisté pour que tous les papiers qu'elle signait passent entre ses mains. C'était une façon de s'assurer qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et que ce qui s'était passé à Washington ne se reproduise pas. Cependant, elle n'avait que très rarement besoin de sa signature.

Il feuilleta les pages qu'elle lui avait donné et la dévisagea, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.  
« Des bons de commande ? Pour vingt paquets de post-it et des feutres de couleur ? »  
Jo lui montra son plus beau sourire, creusant un peu plus ses fossettes et accentuant les ridules sous ses yeux. Elle était adorable, et il soupira.  
« Si Sinclair jette un œil dans le budget et qu'il voit que j'ai accepté cette demande, il ne me fera pas de cadeau... »  
Le sourire de Jo disparut, remplacé par une moue des plus convaincantes, et Mac se vit forcé d'apposer sa signature au bas du formulaire, peu enclin à en voir plus. Jo sautilla sur place en le voyant manier le stylo d'une main experte avant de poser le dossier sur le bord de la table.  
« Merci Mac ! Tu ne le regrettera pas ! »  
Elle quitta le bureau d'un pas léger, soulagée de savoir que ses placards seraient bientôt de nouveau fournis en matériel absolument indispensable.

A 18h30 précisément, Mac était au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait lui même fixé, droit comme un I, un peu nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Jo n'allait plus tarder. Il avait vu tout au long de la journée à quel point son message l'avait troublée, et avait souri en lisant sa tentative d'extorsion d'informations misée sur la provocation. Mais il n'avait pas craqué. Il était sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose que personne ne savait, et il voulait que sa surprise soit totale.

Il vit sa silhouette élancée sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle avait troqué son long manteau contre une petite veste légère et ses bottes pour des chaussures à talons qui la laisseraient profiter de la chaleur naissante du mois de Mai. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tendit ses bras vers lui.  
« Voila mon mystérieux admirateur ! » S'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire en hissant ses bras sur les épaules de Mac qui se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et profita de ce rare moment d'intimité. Il sourit, les lèvres collées aux siennes. Ses bras, son corps fin contre le sien... Tout ça avait un petit goût de maison au retour de longues vacances.  
« Alors ? Où va-t-on ? C'est dans cet hôtel que tu voulais m'emmener ? » Demanda Jo d'un air taquin en désignant la porte la plus proche, qui était effectivement celle d'un hôtel.  
Il secoua la tête et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers la rive de l'Hudson, cachée par un bon nombre de petits bosquets. Au détour d'une rue, qui ressemblait plus à un sentier de campagne par l'absence de bitume, de trottoirs et de bâtiments, Jo découvrit une parcelle de terrain de la taille d'un des champs qui entouraient la maison de ses grands parents... A ceci près que tout y était verdoyant, et que des petits carrés de potagers ou de jardins floraux étaient délimités sommairement à l'aide de barrières artisanales. Mac ouvrit le portique principal pour rentrer dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des jardins de location.  
« Mac ? »  
Il se retourna vers Jo et sourit, sans pour autant dire mot. Ils avaient tout leur temps.  
Ils avancèrent sur un chemin de pierres et croisèrent bientôt une petite dame d'un certain âge dont le visage était aussi ridé qu'une pomme pourrie. Dès qu'elle vit Mac, elle se redressa, prenant soudain une dizaine de centimètres et afficha un grand sourire.  
« Mac ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ! J'ai arrosé vos plantations pendant votre absence, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose, et je ne voulais pas que vos belles plantes meurent !  
Mac lui rendit son sourire alors que le regard de Jo passait de la petite vieille à son petit-ami. Mac, jardinier ? Elle n'en revenait pas ! Ses épaules sursautèrent alors qu'elle tentait de contenir un fou rire attendri.  
- Oh Mme Turner il ne fallait pas ! C'est très gentil. Je vous présente Jo, ma compagne.  
Le sourire de la dite Mme Turner s'élargit alors qu'elle dévisageait Jo.  
- Quelle bien jolie demoiselle ! Je savais bien qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans votre vie, avec toutes ces roses à offrir ! Vous avez bien de la chance Jo, cet homme est une perle rare ! Si seulement j'avais trente ans de moins ! » La jardinière éclata d'un rire communicatif et les joues de Jo rosirent sous tant de compliments. Elle remercia humblement son aînée et Mac la salua avant de l'entraîner dans le jardinet qui jouxtait celui de Mme Turner.  
Le jardin n'était pas plus grand que le bureau de Mac, mais Jo n'en crût pas ses yeux. Sous le soleil déclinant de la fin d'après-midi, le petit carré de jardin était revêtu d'une lumière apaisante qui filtrait entre les branches de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un pommier... Enfin, c'est du moins ce que Jo pensa, quand elle réussit à distinguer l'arbre lui même sous toutes les plantes qui grimpaient le long du tronc qui devait bien être centenaire. Elle fut éblouie par les couleurs autour d'elle... De magnifiques glycines envahissaient les branches du pommier, mélangeant leurs fleurs mauves et leurs tiges vert tendre aux feuilles d'un vert sombre. Un rosier grimpait en s'enroulant ça et là sur les aspérités du tronc, et un lot de roses couleur sang pendaient, ça et là, dans l'attente d'une âme féminine à conquérir. Les barrières entourant le jardin étaient également attaquées par une plante : le chèvrefeuille... Du blanc, mais aussi du rouge... L'herbe était parsemée de violettes, du moins là où Mac n'avait pas planté de rosiers.

« Ouah... » Souffla Jo qui ferma les yeux pour respirer le parfum puissant qui se dégageait de cette vision de paradis.  
Mac sourit en la voyant tendre le nez, l'air apaisé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il emmènerait qui que ce soit ici. C'était son jardin secret, au sens littéral. Ces dernières années, il avait bien sûr été proche de certaines personnes en qui il avait eu confiance. Christine, Stella, et Don en étaient de bons exemples. Mais il avait besoin de garder certaines choses pour lui. Ce jardin était avant tout un refuge spirituel...  
Jo inspira profondément, puis relâcha tout lentement, très lentement. Elle était bien... Et quand Mac glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'attirer sous le pommier, elle ne rouvrit même pas les yeux, et se contenta de montrer un sourire énigmatique. C'était une belle découverte qu'elle faisait là. Dès le premier instant, elle avait senti que Mac était un romantique au fond de lui. Elle avait un sixième sens pour ces choses là, ce n'était plus à prouver, elle avait basé toute sa carrière sur son sens aigu du profilage... Mais ce jardin... Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer ! Elle aurait juré que Mac ne s'était pas mis au jardinage sur un coup de tête, et elle espérait qu'il lui en dirait plus...N'était-il pas obligé de satisfaire sa curiosité ? Après l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, c'était la moindre des choses !

La brunette ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut que Mac l'observait attentivement, jaugeant la moindre de ses réactions. Il flottait dans ses yeux une tendresse qui la prit au dépourvu. Elle connaissait pertinemment le pouvoir de son corps et de son charme du sud sur les hommes, et en jouait régulièrement de manière experte pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait (souvent au café pour passer plus vite au comptoir...), mais elle avait du mal à réaliser que Mac succombait plus qu'à son physique, à ce qu'elle était en dessous de son vernis, à sa personnalité... Elle rougit. Cet homme qui se dévoilait en face d'elle s'en aperçut et se laissa aller à l'envie de lui faire remarquer en embrassant ses pommettes en riant.  
« Mac... Pourquoi... Commença Jo, immédiatement coupée :  
- Viens t'asseoir. Je n'ai encore rien dit ! »  
Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils s'assirent sur les racines de l'arbre qui jouaient entre les brins d'herbe, et Mac passa un bras autour de la taille de Jo qui posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son homme.  
« J'ai acheté cette parcelle quelques mois après la mort de Claire. »  
Jo se figea. Elle pressentait que ce premier secret aurait l'effet d'une bombe. Cela dit, elle garda le silence, et se contenta de poser une main sur le genou de son compagnon qui, comprenant son appréhension, resserra son emprise sur sa hanche et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Au début de notre relation, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lui offrir des fleurs. Je ne la connaissais pas encore assez pour savoir exactement ce qui lui ferait plaisir, et je débutais dans ma carrière, je n'avais pas les moyens de la couvrir de cadeaux, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. » Il sourit en repensant à Claire et à leurs premiers rendez-vous, auxquels il arrivait les bras chargés d'énormes bouquets qu'ils devaient transporter du restaurant, au parc, puis chez l'un ou l'autre... Un rire vint soulever sa poitrine, pour se bloquer dans sa gorge.  
« Quand je l'ai demandée en mariage, elle a posé une condition : que j'arrête de lui offrir des fleurs... Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour là : 'Ne le prends pas mal mais... Tu œuvres pour arrêter des tueurs toute la journée pour ensuite m'offrir des cadavres de plantes.'  
Jo sourit, et il continua :  
- Quand on a emménagé ensemble, j'ai commencé à lui offrir des plantes en pot. Claire avait quelque chose avec les plantes... Elle savait s'y prendre pour les faire pousser, fleurir... Elle passait énormément de temps à s'en occuper, et parfois, quand je rentrais le soir, elle était assise devant un pot et parlait aux fleurs... Un jour, je lui ai demandé comment elle s'y prenait pour être aussi douée en jardinage... »  
Il arrêta soudain son récit, et Jo releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard. Elle allait lui demander ce que Claire avait répondu, mais se retint soudain en voyant l'expression de Mac... Il revivait complètement la scène. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait le sortir de ses souvenirs sans danger, ou si, comme un somnambule, il risquait la crise cardiaque si elle le ramenait à la réalité... Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, et appuya l'arrière de son crâne au tronc du pommier.  
« Elle a dit : 'J'imagine que c'est de toi que je prends soin...'. »  
Jo crut rêver quand elle vit ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une larme glisser du coin de l'oeil de Mac. Elle posa son front contre sa tempe, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était là, et elle sentit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle commençait à comprendre...  
« Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle et attendrissant. Mais quand elle est morte, je me suis retrouvé avec toutes ces plantes chez moi... Et j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. En les arrosant, je la revoyais faire la même chose, et j'avais l'impression de continuer quelque chose qu'elle avait commencé. J'y ai prit goût. Ca me rapproche d'elle, j'imagine... »  
Jo se laissa guider par les émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle. Elle pivota pour l'attirer contre elle et elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse d'être assez proche de lui pour qu'il confie cette part d'intimité, et pourtant, une infinie tristesse l'assaillait. Le pauvre homme avait souffert le martyr, et pourtant, il restait fort à sa manière... Ce jardin était vert, oui, parce qu'il avait été arrosé par les larmes qu'il avait versé pour sa femme et pour les milliers d'autres personnes qui avaient perdu leur vie le jour où les tours s'étaient écroulées, à l'image de toutes ces familles. Jo ferma les yeux et tenta de lutter contre les larmes qu'elle sentait monter.  
Mac resta là, immobile, pendant un moment qui lui parût être l'éternité, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Jo. Dieu l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé livrer ce secret à qui que ce soit. Christine n'en avait jamais entendu parler... La brise se leva, et un souffle de vent caressa sa nuque agréablement, et il crût l'espace d'un très court instant entendre le murmure de Claire, 'bats toi et vis...'. C'était ce qu'elle avait répété à tant de plantes en manque de lumière...'Bats toi, et vis.'... Il sourit contre la peau de Jo et embrassa ce point si fragile entre son oreille et la naissance de sa mâchoire.

Pour la première fois en douze ans, il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis le 11 Septembre... Il sentit son sang couler dans ses veines. Il était vivant. Il sentit son cœur battre et soudain, il put voir son futur. Aux côtés de Jo. Mac Taylor était prêt à ouvrir son cœur, dans lequel Jo Danville s'était infiltrée, pas comme un poison, comme il l'avait d'abord crû, mais comme un remède à tant de souffrances.  
« Merci Mac..." Il la serra un peu plus, et elle put comprendre que ce 'merci', était superflu. Il lui était reconnaissant...

Ce soir là, Jo rentra chez elle à la nuit tombée, chamboulée par le moment qu'elle venait de passer avec cet homme blessé qui, elle le sentait, commençait à panser ses plaies.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, à côté d'Ellie qui regardait une de ses séries préférées. Une série policière dans laquelle un écrivain trouvait sa muse en la personne d'un lieutenant de police. Elle devait bien avouer que le scénario n'était pas mauvais. Elle soupira et posa ses pieds nus sur la table basse.  
« Man ? Ca va ? »  
Jo sourit à sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Oui, elle allait bien. Elle était heureuse... Véritablement heureuse.  
« Oui. Pourquoi ? »  
Ellie fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques semaines, elle voyait sa mère soupirer, fixer quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait discerner, agir de manière étrange, laisser les pancakes brûler dans la poêle, perdue à des centaines de kilomètres. Si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait dit qu'elle était amoureuse... A dix-sept ans, cette pensée révulsait Ellie. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où elle avait vu sa mère débarquer dans la cuisine, flingue en main, chemisier ouvert sur son ventre parfait... Son nez se plissa. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer sa mère faire... 'Ca', avec qui que ce soit. Mais elle voulait aussi son bonheur... Elle espérait juste que l'élu soit quelqu'un de bien...  
« J'en sais rien, tu as l'air... Bizarre. C'est qui ? »  
Jo se figea et lâcha sa fille qui éteint la télé d'un mouvement expert de télécommande. Mince. Ce n'était pas sa fille pour rien. Pouvait-elle lui parler de la romance qu'elle vivait ? Elle supposait que Mac ne lui en voudrait pas de partager cela avec ses enfants... Elle souffla. Elle était piégée.  
« Je vois que la curiosité te ronge... Je vais peut-être attendre que tu ne supportes plus le suspens... » Dit-elle calmement en dévisageant celle qu'elle avait élevée comme la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang. Celle-ci la regarda en plissant les yeux, et elle se demanda un instant où elle avait trouvé ce regard. Elle éclata de rire en se rendant compte que c'était une parfaite imitation d'elle même.  
« Mac. » Lâcha-t-elle.  
Le sourire d'Ellie s'élargit, peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire.  
« Quoi ?! » Demanda Jo, étonnée de voir sa fille prise d'un tel fou rire.  
« Je le savais ! Ah je le savais maman ! » Parvint à articuler Ellie entre deux montée de rire qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.  
« Il y a toujours eu un truc entre vous... »  
Les yeux de Jo s'arrondirent. Vraiment ? Ellie avait vu ça ?  
« Me regarde pas comme ça !  
- Et pourquoi pas jeune fille ? »  
Soudain, Ellie arrêta de rire. Elle venait d'être frappée par une image... dérangeante.  
« Vous avez... ? Enfin... » Elle rougit, et ce fut à Jo d'éclater de rire.  
« Non ! Mais ça ne saurait tarder...  
- Non c'est bon maman ! Ne dis rien s'il te plaît ! » Elle se boucha les oreilles.  
« Han je rêve de ses mains, là... » Elle posa une main sur sa hanche, et jeta sa tête en arrière.  
« Et là... » Son autre main se dirigea vers son cou et Ellie ferma les yeux en commençant à chanter pour couvrir les mots de Jo. Cette dernière rit de plus belle et se jeta soudain sur elle pour la chatouiller.  
Sa journée ne pouvait pas mieux finir...

**Et voilà ! Première révélation de Mac, check ! Cela vous a-t-il étonné ? Nous voilà presque au deuxième secret de Jo... Des idées ? Des envies ? :) Ou vous préférez une surprise complète, quitte à être déçu(e) ? :D **  
**Laissez un petit commentaire, que je sâche si ça vous a plu ! **  
**Oh ! Au fait ! Le titre de ce chapitre, 'NYC ghosts and flowers' est le titre d'un album, et d'une chanson de Sonic Youth... Le titre m'a paru très adapté... Sinon, je vous conseille 'Flower' de Amos Lee... Qui m'a aussi inspirée... :) **  
**A bientôt !**


	5. De mère en fille

**Et me revoilà ! Avec le deuxième secret de Jo... J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^'**

« Je propose qu'on considère la journée comme bouclée. »

Mac tourna la tête vers Jo qui s'était sensiblement rapprochée de lui. La 'journée', comme elle l'appelait, était en réalité une bonne semaine, et il n'avait rien contre le fait de rentrer prendre une douche, faire un repas potable et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... Plus rien ne les empêchait de prendre leur soirée : Flack venait d'abattre la cible qu'ils pourchassaient depuis plus de six jours pour une affaire de meurtres en série qui avait fait frémir la ville entière. Mac se détendit en réalisant que l'enfer était fini. Tous étaient sains et saufs.  
De son côté, Jo n'avait qu'une envie : enfermer tout son univers dans son petit appartement pour profiter de la vie qu'elle avait, des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait volontiers séquestré Tyler, Ellie et Mac chez elle pour ne jamais plus les laisser partir. Elle frissonna. La vie était pleine de surprises, et Dieu seul savait ce qui les attendait au tournant. Instinctivement, sa main chercha celle de Mac dans l'ascenseur. Elle aurait pu le perdre durant cette enquête... Tout comme elle pouvait le perdre tous les jours pour des centaines de milliers de raisons différentes, plus ou moins liées à leur activité professionnelle. Au diable la valse qu'ils avaient décidé de danser. Jo n'avait qu'une envie : accélérer le rythme et goûter aux plaisirs de la vie de couple, ce qui incluait totalement de folles parties de jambes-en-l'air... Elle devait penser bien trop fort car Mac la dévisagea avant de déclarer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la nuit chez moi ? » Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de la scientifique qui posa une main sur la joue de Mac.

« J'aurais dit oui avec plaisir mais... Je veux voir Ellie. » Mac eut l'air mi-dépité, mi-incrédule. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'après une affaire aussi intense, qui ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de reprendre leur souffle, elle aurait normalement dû le supplier d'aller manger dans un fast-food quelconque... Pendant le repas, elle aurait certainement abusé de son charme pour le pousser à finir la soirée dans le même lit, où il aurait tenté de résister à l'attrait de sa peau parfumée. Sauf que ce soir là, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir. Il l'aurait dévorée de baisers jusqu'à laisser sa peau marquée par tant de preuves d'amour. Il aurait découvert chaque parcelle sensible de son corps, essayé de deviner ce qui la faisait réagir et comment... Jusqu'à la connaître sur le bout des doigts, et pouvoir jouer sur elle comme sur un piano : action/réaction. Jo eut un sourire en coin en voyant le visage de Mac se décomposer. Elle plissa les yeux, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on se sépare, tu rentres avec moi. Ellie nous prépare le dîner. Elle a hâte de nous voir. »

Dans leur enfer de la semaine, Jo avait tout de même trouvé un moment pour raconter à Mac son petit tête à tête avec sa fouine de fille. Comme elle l'avait pensé, Mac n'avait pas été particulièrement choqué par le fait qu'Ellie avait découvert leur relation. Il avait rapidement regardé son calendrier et s'était étonné, en souriant : 'Elle aura quand même mis deux semaines à comprendre !'. Mac guida Jo vers l'avalanche noire garée sur sa place attitrée et ils prirent place dans la voiture. Quand ils furent tout deux attachés, ils laissèrent un soupir leur échapper. Ils étaient épuisés.

« Sérieusement, donne moi deux enquêtes comme celle là en un mois, et je crois que toute l'équipe sera très surprise de me voir te sauter dessus en plein couloir. Déclara Jo le plus sérieusement du monde. Mac leva un sourcil amusé.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont deviné pour nous deux ?  
Jo sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, se repassant les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

- Il faudrait s'appeler Mac Taylor pour ne pas avoir remarqué... Mais je dirais que pour le moment, la tension sexuelle respecte la limite du remarquable. »  
Mac prit le soin de noter cette petite pique dans un coin de son esprit, mais ne renchérit pas. Il aurait bien le temps de se venger... Le silence leur convint le temps du trajet. Ils apprécièrent le large moment qu'ils passèrent muets, sans autre interférence que le ronronnement apaisant du moteur. Toute cette agitation... Jo avait eu l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon infernal dans lequel il lui était impossible de nager. Après tant d'émotions, les mots étaient superflus. Moins il y avait de bruit dans l'habitacle, plus facilement leurs battements de cœurs se mêlaient. Jo allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement quand Mac rompit leur silence complice en la retenant par l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter dans son geste. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, et Mac se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Jo... Avant de nous retrouver avec Ellie... » Elle sourit en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et l'attira contre elle avec une telle force qu'elle se retrouva écrasée contre sa porte d'entrée, les mains de Mac appuyées de chaque côté de son visage. Ils faillirent exploser de rire, mais la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux cette dernière semaine les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne se livrent à leur fou rire, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec force et désespoir, comme s'ils avaient pensé que plus jamais ils ne les lieraient.

* * *

Ellie leva la tête de sa préparation quand elle entendit quelque chose cogner, ou plutôt s'abattre contre la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait ce bruit, mais plus elle tentait de l'identifier, plus son cerveau se refusait à lui livrer accès à sa mémoire. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose à la porte...  
La jeune fille abandonna son gratin de légumes dans le four qu'elle venait d'éteindre et avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle entre-ouvrit le judas pour tenter d'évaluer le niveau de danger du couloir. Cette habitude ressemblait vaguement à de la paranoïa, mais sa mère l'avait éduquée de manière à limiter les risques. Si toutes les règles imposées par Jo lui avait semblé complètement démesurées quelques années plus tôt, son incident dans le métro durant leur première année à New York avait fini par convertir Ellie au dicton : 'Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir'.  
Cela dit, ce qu'elle vit par le judas l'intrigua... En réalité, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle ne voyait pas qui l'intriguait... Et pour cause : elle ne voyait rien. Pas 'rien' comme 'la porte d'en face', non, rien, du tout. Le noir complet. Le blindage de la porte l'empêchait également d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Que devait-elle faire ? Ouvrir la porte ? Et si quelqu'un avait justement plaqué sa main contre le judas pour l'empêcher de voir ? Elle prit son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et regarda l'heure. 20h. Sa mère ne tarderait plus à arriver... Elle envisagea un instant de lui envoyer un texto, pour la faire accélérer... Mais elle n'était plus un bébé. Elle devait prouver à sa mère qu'elle était capable de gérer la situation.  
Elle cherchait encore quoi faire quand elle entendit quelque chose glisser contre la porte. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. C'était exactement le bruit qu'elle faisait elle même quand elle s'appuyait contre la porte de sa chambre après une dispute avec sa mère... Elle claquait la porte, appuyait son dos dessus, puis finissait par se laisser glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre... Seulement elle n'avait réprimandé personne pour être rentré trois minutes après le couvre-feu et personne n'était sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte...  
Le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure interrompit sa réflexion. Si clef il y avait, c'était forcément sa mère, ou Tyler, qui était parti en vacances à Washington. C'était donc Jo... Etait-elle blessée ?  
Quand Ellie vit sa mère passer la porte, suivie de près par Mac, elle comprit... Et fit la grimace. Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'entendre toute cette agitation contre la porte : le sourire béa de Jo, ses lèvres légèrement enflées, et ses cheveux ébouriffés en disaient déjà bien trop au goût d'Ellie.  
« Ca va, gamine ? »  
Le sourire de Jo s'était effacé en voyant Ellie grimacer. Instinctivement, elle chercha une trace de blessure sur sa fille, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, succombant à une blessure par balle ou un coup de couteau.  
Le regard d'Ellie passa de Jo à Mac, puis de nouveau à Jo avant de marmonner :  
« Ouais. Mon innocence vient de mourir.  
Jo et Mac échangèrent un regard étonné.  
- Sérieusement, contre la porte ? »  
Les joues de Mac rougirent violemment en comprenant la remarque d'Ellie, alors que Jo éclatait de rire. Elle prit Ellie et la serra contre elle juste assez pour satisfaire son amour maternel, pas assez pour être repoussée par son adolescente.

« Allez Ellie, je sais très bien que les baisers n'ont plus rien de secret pour toi... Dit-elle d'un air appuyé, en ajoutant un clin d'oeil à ses propos alors qu'elle retirait sa veste.  
- Maman ! »  
Mac accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau tout en suivant la chamaillerie des deux femmes. Il enviait Jo d'avoir quelqu'un pour combler ses moments de solitude angoissante. Ellie était exactement l'image qu'il se faisait de la fille qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir avec Claire. Vivante, intelligente, débrouillarde, et affectueuse malgré la période difficile qu'elle traversait.  
« J'espère que vous aimez les légumes Mac... J'ai fait un gratin. »  
Mac sourit en voyant l'air fier d'Ellie. C'était le même que celui qu'arborait Jo quand elle résolvait un problème qui avait fait suer toute l'équipe. Certes, Ellie ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais elle avait prit toutes ses expressions faciales. C'était un spectacle fantastique.  
« Je meurs de faim ! J'ai hâte de goûter ta cuisine. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais... »  
Ellie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère, par pur réflexe. Elle l'avait rarement vue si épanouie près de quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille. Ellie l'avait surprise plusieurs fois dans les bras de Russ, mais même si son jeune âge avait rendu les scènes plus impressionnantes qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement, jamais elle n'avait vu ce bonheur dans les yeux de sa mère, jamais grâce à un homme, Tyler excepté.

Ellie n'eut pas à réfléchir deux fois. Elle pouvait avoir une entière confiance en Mac Taylor.  
« Fais comme chez toi. »  
Ils s'installèrent autour de la table pour le dîner. Jo et Mac furent servis comme des rois. Ellie assurait le service d'une main experte, ce qui surprit Mac. Il ne pensait pas que Jo lui aurait donné des cours de cuisine...  
« Je crois que je commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette maison... » Lâcha-t-il en voyant arriver le gâteau au chocolat à trois étage qu'avait confectionné Ellie pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Les deux Danville échangèrent un regard interloqué avant que Mac poursuive :

« Je suppose qu'Ellie a dû apprendre à cuisiner pour pouvoir vous nourrir toutes les deux convenablement... »  
Ellie et Jo échangèrent un sourire et Jo lui adressa un clin d'oeil.  
« Elle est plus douée que moi. Mais d'où crois-tu qu'elle tient sa super recette de gâteau aux trois chocolats, hein ? » Fit-elle remarquer avec un air taquin en plongeant sa cuillère dans l'épais glaçage du gâteau avant de se lécher les babines.  
Mac suivit le mouvement. Il réussit par miracle à faire tenir toutes les couches du gâteau dans sa cuillère pour goûter l'ensemble et en un hochement de tête, félicita la jeune cuisinière. Ellie faillit exploser de rire en voyant les yeux de sa mère rivés sur la lèvre supérieure de Mac, où une bonne moitié du glaçage du morceau qu'il venait d'avaler s'était accrochée. Jo se mordit la lèvre et un ange passa entre elle et Mac, qui ne comprenait pas la lueur amusée qui flottait dans les yeux de sa compagne. Enfin, après quelques secondes de duel de regard, Jo frotta d'un léger mouvement de doigt le dessus de sa lèvre, sans rien dire, et Mac comprit le message. Il essuya d'un coup de serviette ses lèvres et chercha un regard approbateur de Jo qui lui sourit, amusée.  
Ellie suivait leurs interactions avec attention. La complicité des deux adultes la laissa pantoise. Elle pensait que l'amour n'était qu'une vague question d'attirance physique... Mais visiblement, entre sa mère et Mac, il n'y avait pas que cela... Même si la tension rendait l'air presque irrespirable. Non, ce n'était pas purement physique. Il y avait un côté enfantin à leur relation. Les petites piques, verbales ou silencieuses, que les deux se lançaient n'étaient pas qu'une petite provocation. Ellie voyait cela comme une façon de se prouver qu'ils aimaient les petits défauts de l'autre. Elle était prête à parier que tout ce dont elle se plaignait chaque jour avec sa mère : le désordre ambiant, les post-it partout (et pas toujours utiles), et l'organisation des tours à la salle de bains (où Jo passait la plupart de son temps libre), devait rendre Mac fou d'elle.  
Ellie baissa la tête pour regarder son gâteau en souriant. Elle tenait de sa mère : elle adorait observer les gens, quitte même à se sentir un peu intrusive. S'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse de sa mère la gênait un peu.

« Alors c'est ton deuxième secret ? Tu as déposé un brevet pour un gâteau trois chocolats ? »  
Jo eut un rire discret, et sa fille releva la tête. Un secret ?  
« Non. A vrai dire, avec cette enquête, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à mon deuxième secret... Jo fit la moue.  
- Maman ?  
Les regards de Mac et Jo se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui semblait redevenue sérieuse.  
- Oui ?  
- Cette histoire de secret... C'est la même histoire que ce qu'on faisait quand on est arrivé à New York ? »  
Mac dévisagea les deux femmes. Il avait visiblement raté quelque chose...  
Jo eut un sourire désolée, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'Ellie allait dire.  
« Oui... »  
Ellie soupira.  
« Maman... T'as vraiment besoin de tout contrôler...  
Jo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'elle n'avait 'pas de problème de contrôle', mais abandonna. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.  
- Bah, ça a marché avec toi... »  
Ellie haussa les épaules, et quand Jo vit le regard perdu de Mac, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer :  
« Je n'ai pas sorti l'idée des secrets de nulle part... Quand j'ai demandé le divorce à Russ, il m'a demandé une chance. Pour Tyler, on a voulu faire des efforts, et ça nous a amenés à consulter un conseiller conjugal. Conseiller qui nous as demandé de venir chaque semaine avec une confession à raconter à l'autre. On ne l'a pas du tout prit au sérieux, et ça a foiré. Mais Ellie a tellement mal vécu notre déménagement que j'ai dû trouver un moyen de nous rapprocher pour que cette nouvelle aventure ne nous sépare pas. »  
Mac se souvint de la première fois où il avait vu Ellie, alors âgée de douze ans, petite fille trottant entre les laboratoires à la recherche de sa mère. 'Cette histoire de déménagement, c'était pas du tout une bonne idée' avait-elle dit. Mac avait tout de suite trouvé que la petite avait autant de cran que sa mère. Et il était tombé sous le charme, même s'il avait bien crû que son entêtement réussirait à éloigner Jo de New York...  
« En fin de compte, j'ai sorti l'exercice du bon vieux conseiller conjugal. Appliqué sérieusement, cet exercice fait des miracles !

Mac hocha la tête.  
- Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas forcément facile pour moi de me confier, mais le fait que ce soit donnant-donnant est stimulant. »  
Ellie avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas le côté stimulant de la même façon. Elle avait certes appris beaucoup de choses à propos de sa mère, mais pour elle, Jo avait surtout cherché à en savoir plus sur Tim Porter. Ca n'avait pas changé les faits : ce type était un crétin. C'était une cause perdue. Elle aurait été curieuse de savoir ce que les deux tourtereaux échangeaient. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir réellement savoir...  
« Je suis désolée Mac, cette semaine, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir t'égaler.  
Ellie sentit que le désespoir de sa mère était réel. Et elle vola à son secours :  
- Vous n'avez qu'à vous accorder une question. Par contre Mac, fait attention. Elle va vouloir tout savoir sur Tim Porter. »  
Jo regarda sa fille une seconde et éclata de rire en comprenant ce qu'elle suggérait. L'idée lui plaisait. Elle expliqua l'idée avant que Mac ne pose la question qui trottait sur son éternel sourcil levé.  
« On est tombée une fois sans idées de secrets avec Ellie. Du coup, on a décidé qu'on accorderait à l'autre une question, n'importe laquelle, et qu'on y répondrait très franchement.  
- La vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Affirma Ellie en observant sa mère du coin de l'oeil en espérant qu'elle comprendrait enfin que Tim Porter ne l'avait jamais attirée.  
Mac sembla peser le pour et le contre, et Ellie comprit qu'il avait un sacré problème de confiance. Jo parût le voir à son tour :  
- C'est comme un action chiche ou vérité. Mais je n'ai pas pour but de te mettre la honte... D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accorder une question. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour. Donc choisis bien, tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à la plus grande question que tu aies sur Jo Danville. » Annonça-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mac se mit à sourire.  
« Il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette opportunité. »  
Un silence confortable s'installa, et Ellie se sentit bien vite de trop. Elle débarrassa la table, embrassa Jo et salua Mac avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle se changea et s'allongea dans son lit, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle se demandait si Mac était le bon. Elle savait que sa mère pouvait parfois se replier sur elle-même. Ellie avait vu la relation de Jo et Russ. Elle n'avait rien contre Russ. Il était toujours très gentil avec elle, et la traitait comme sa propre fille. Il semblait aussi se soucier de Jo, et même si elle l'appelait sans arrêt 'ex-mari', elle savait que c'était avant tout pour elle-même, car les limites étaient parfois un peu floues. Pendant quelques années après leur divorce, Ellie les avait parfois surpris dans la chambre de sa mère, pas seulement pour discuter du bien être de Tyler... Pas du tout pour discuter d'ailleurs. Mais Russ s'imposait trop. Et Ellie savait que sa mère ne supportait pas qu'un homme s'invite et se croie maître de tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui...  
Elle entendit que Mac et Jo se déplaçaient du salon à la chambre qui jouxtait la sienne... Elle voulait s'endormir avant qu'ils en viennent à se déshabiller. Mais apparemment, ils ne faisaient que parler. Curieuse, elle appuya son oreille au mur.  
« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma question. »  
Elle entendit du mouvement sur le lit de sa mère. Elle imagina que Jo s'asseyait, jambes croisées, préparée à n'importe quelle question. Elle inspira profondément.  
« Envoie.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris... Pendant ton premier jour au labo, je t'ai surprise au téléphone avec ta mère. Tu as eu l'air très gêné quand je suis entré et j'ai eu l'impression que je dérangeais... J'ai longtemps essayé de deviner le dialogue que j'ai interrompu... »  
Il y eut un long silence. Ellie fronça les sourcils. Puis elle entendit sa mère rire.  
« Vraiment Mac ? Tu as une seule question... Tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi, en partant de comment j'imagine mon futur à 'est-ce que je ne faisais QUE de la compta au club de strip-tease', et tu me demandes de quoi je parlais avec ma mère ? »  
Ellie eut un sourire en coin. Le franc parlé typiquement Danville ne la choquait pas. Elle y était habituée.  
« Ca me démange depuis trois ans. Le reste peut attendre...  
- D'accord... Bon. Alors je vais répondre du mieux que je peux. Ma mère m'a aidé à déménager. Elle a passé quelques semaines ici avec les enfants et moi, le temps qu'on prenne nos marques. Quand tu es entré ce jour là, elle essayait de me convaincre d'inviter toute l'équipe pour pendre la crémaillère.  
- Et tu as refusé ? Ce n'est pas ton genre... »  
De son côté du mur, Ellie eut du mal à contenir un fou rire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la scène entre sa grand-mère et sa mère... Visiblement, Mac ne connaissait pas encore la matriarche de la famille...

« Bien sûr que j'ai refusé ! Ca fait des années qu'elle essaie de me caser avec le premier mâle venu ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me construire une réputation de chasseuse ! Le malaise que ça aurait causé si elle avait tenté de nous mettre ensemble ! »  
Ellie entendit Mac rire discrètement. Ce n'était pas moqueur. Ellie pensa qu'il était en train d'imaginer la scène.

« Ma mère est... Comment dire ? Disons qu'elle a le chic pour fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Et elle veut à tout prix jouer l'entre-metteuse pour tout le monde. Dans un monde idéal, elle aurait voulu que ses deux filles soient mariées à de riches hommes d'affaire extraits de grandes familles du sud... Et je vais te dire franchement que si j'ai épousé Russ, c'était avant tout par pur esprit de contradiction...  
- Tu as de qui tenir. Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi adorable que toi et Ellie.  
- A propos d'Ellie...

- Elle te ressemble énormément. »  
Ellie sourit, seule dans la pénombre. Mac venait, sans le savoir, de gagner un point. Rares étaient les personnes qui trouvaient une ressemblance entre Jo et elle. Et pour cause, elle n'avait pas de sang en commun... Elle s'était toujours sentie un peu exclue du portrait de famille, bien qu'elle sache très bien que Jo l'adorait.  
« Elle a prit mon caractère.  
- C'est une bonne chose. »  
Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence, et elle entendit les draps bouger. Ils devaient s'être mis au lit... Ellie aurait dû décoller son oreille du mur et tenter de s'endormir, mais sa curiosité la rongeait toujours.  
« Je suis désolée Mac.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je sais que ce n'était pas la soirée que tu espérais... »  
Ellie serra les dents. Elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi parlait sa mère. Le baiser qu'elle avait surpris à la porte lui avait apporté assez d'éléments.  
« Jo... Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre t'excuser parce que nous ne couchons pas ensemble. Ellie n'est pas une excuse. C'est normal que tu veuilles la préserver. Ton charme du sud peut attendre un peu. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais je peux te dire une chose : j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je veux faire partie de ta vie, et de celle d'Ellie si elle m'accepte. »  
Ellie faillit pleurer. Mac était le bon. Le dernier homme qu'avait connu Jo avait semblé passablement énervé quand Ellie avait interrompu leurs ébats, sans le vouloir... Mais Mac était différent. Il n'avait pas prononcé les trois mots, mais Ellie pouvait sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il les pensait. Elle sourit en pensant que si elle avait les larmes aux yeux, de l'autre côté du mur, maman Danville devait pleurer ouvertement.  
« Viens là. » Murmura Mac.  
Les draps bougèrent encore une fois.  
« Avoue que mon charme te rend dingue.  
Mac rit une nouvelle fois.  
- Je suis démasqué. »


	6. Un secret de polichinelle

**Et coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième secret de Mac... Bon, vous me direz, celui-là, on s'y attendait... Certes. Mais je pense que c'était quand même important de le préciser :P Non ? **  
**JE PRECISE QUE CE CHAPITRE EST NOTE M** **(si, pour la première fois, je me lance dans de l'explicite). Ca reste quand même soft ;) **  
**Bonne lecture ! **

« Il reste du gâteau au frigo.

- Pourquoi tu fouilles dans le placard dans ce cas ?  
- Je ne veux pas être celle qui sera tuée par maman si jamais elle découvre qu'on l'a fini. »  
Depuis sa chambre, Jo entendit le rire étouffé de Mac, et malgré la réputation que lui taillait Ellie, elle sourit, le visage encore à moitié enterré dans l'oreiller. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'Ellie avait adopté Mac aussi facilement que Mac l'avait adoptée.  
« Dans ce cas, si je nous faisais un petit déjeuner convenable ?  
- Je dois partir dans une demie-heure.  
- Je relève le défi. »  
Jo ouvrit les yeux. La mention d'un petit déjeuner 'convenable' (en quoi un gâteau plein de sucre ne l'était-il pas?) fit gargouiller son estomac. Elle sauta au bas du lit.

Mac se sentit gêné lorsque Ellie le prit dans ses bras avant de jeter son sac de cours sur son épaule en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, il l'arrêta.  
« Ellie ? Ta mère dort-elle toujours autant ? »  
La jeune fille sourit. Il était visiblement gêné de devoir rester là, seul dans un appartement qui reflétait toute la personnalité de sa petite amie alors que celle-ci dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, juste derrière le mur qui séparait sa chambre du hall d'entrée.  
« Non, seulement quand elle est exténuée. Seulement 60% du temps. Si tu ne veux pas retourner au lit, tu peux toujours faire comme chez toi, regarder la télé ou prendre un bouquin, y'a pas de soucis. D'ailleurs, si tu veux faire mon devoir de sciences pour la semaine prochaine, sers toi, il est sur mon bureau ! »

Mac leva un sourcil avant de se rendre compte qu'Ellie plaisantait. Il eut un sourire en coin, et soudain la lycéenne comprit comment sa mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Au delà même de sa gentillesse et de ses attentions, il possédait ce qu'aucun des garçons de son âge n'avait : le charisme.  
« Merci pour le petit déjeuner ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.  
Mac ferma la porte à clef derrière elle et s'aventura dans le salon. La pièce, comme tout l'appartement d'ailleurs, été clairement inspirée du charme typique des maisons du sud. Les rideaux étaient d'un violet pastel très clair parsemé d'étoiles blanches. Le vieux sofa, dont les accoudoirs de bois étaient finement sculptés, étaient en bois, comme s'il avait tout d'abord servi de banc, et il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture en patchwork aux couleurs elles-aussi pastels, contrastant avec celles, plus vives, des fleurs imprimées sur certains carrés de tissu. Les murs d'un gris pale (qui ressemblait vaguement à du bleu) étaient couverts de cadres ouvragés dans lesquels Jo avait placé des souvenirs, des dictons et proverbes de son état natal et quelques photos de famille. Des chandeliers complétaient le décor. Mac sourit en voyant l'un des cadres qui criait fièrement 'Welcome to the South y'all'.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que les œufs brouillés et le bacon qu'il avait préparés seraient froids si Jo ne se levait pas rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et entra à tâtons. A sa grande surprise, Jo n'était pas dans le lit. Elle était au milieu de la pièce, son corps entièrement nu enroulé dans une serviette de toilette. Mac comprit qu'elle était levée depuis quelques temps déjà, et qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre une douche.  
Il se sentit rougir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue si dénudée... Et il resta figé dans le cadre de la porte. Il aurait peut-être dû refermer la porte et lui laisser le temps d'enfiler quelque chose, mais son cerveau refusait de tourner correctement. Il était fasciné par ce creux entre son épaule et sa clavicule, où l'une de ses boucles caressait sa peau de la même manière qu'il voulait le faire de ses propres doigts, de ses propres lèvres aussi... Et cette odeur légèrement musquée et ambrée... Il fit un pas vers elle, attiré comme une mite à la lumière d'une bougie. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle avait un très vague sourire. Jo savait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, réalisa Mac. Elle était consciente que son corps déclenchait des effets divers sur les hommes, et elle voulait en jouer avec lui, son regard brûlant ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à ses intentions. Mac tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Ses genoux flageolaient.  
« Bonjour monsieur le cuisinier. Vous ais-je déjà dit que vous feriez un merveilleux père ? »  
Mac sentit sa gorge se serrer. Etait-ce une invitation ? Elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Il ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre son corps, beaucoup trop habillé au goût de Jo qui glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour toucher son ventre avec empressement. Mac n'était pas sûr d'être réellement prêt à passer le cap de leur première fois après sa si récente rupture avec Christine. Mais elle savait visiblement très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il remarqua que les pupilles de Jo étaient déjà dilatées, ce qui fit monter son désir. Ils n'étaient pas étrangers, ils ne souhaitaient pas d'une relation basée entièrement sur le sexe, et tout ça le rassurait. Il était en confiance, du moins assez en confiance pour saisir doucement les pans de la serviette qui entourait Jo pour les délier et laisser le vêtement tomber aux pieds de la brune qui se retrouva complètement offerte aux yeux de son partenaire qui eut le souffle coupé. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Les muscles de son ventre étaient parfaitement dessinés, ses jambes, longues et fuselées... Certes, sa grossesse avait laissé quelques fissures blanchâtres sur la peau de son ventre, très peu d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas repoussant. Absolument pas même. Jo était séduisante, et ces quelques cicatrices qui l'avaient tant complexées à la naissance de Tyler ne faisaient que crier 'chaude comme la braise mais tendre comme une mère'. L'âge se montrait également. Mac le remarqua en posant ses lèvres juste au dessous de sa clavicule : sa peau était parsemée de petites taches rousses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues sur la peau d'une femme. Et pour cause... Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme mûre, de son âge... Il sourit contre sa peau. Ces petites 'imperfections' la rendaient parfaite, et son désir s'intensifia. Il avait hâte de la connaître 'du' bout des doigts, plus que 'sur' le bout des doigts.

Jo sourit. Il était incroyable. N'importe quel autre homme, Russ comprit, ne se serait pas contenté d'embrasser sa peau, pas à cet endroit... Elle avait une poitrine généreuse que les hommes appréciaient généralement plus que n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps. Mais Mac semblait décidé à prendre son temps. Elle ne pensait plus à son estomac qui avait tant grogné à son réveil, une chaleur qu'elle connaissait très bien maintenant l'envahissait, et elle sentit qu'elle allait tomber si Mac ne la retenait pas. Il posa ses mains d'homme solide sur ses larges hanches de femme fatale, la fixant au sol alors qu'il goûtait la peau de son cou en rangeant ses longs cheveux sur l'épaule à laquelle il ne s'intéressait pas encore. Jo pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un libre accès à sa fine peau. Il pouvait sentir son pouls ici et là, et plus il mordillait et léchait la peau délicate de Jo, plus il sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, créant l'alchimie nécessaire : son parfum ressortit de chaque pore de sa peau avec plus d'intensité, et l'odeur de Jo l'intoxiqua. Il promena ses mains le long de ses côtés, caressant doucement mais fermement, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Jo était bien là, à sa portée... Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il goûta ce point sensible entre son cou et son oreille. C'était là qu'elle déposait son parfum, il l'avait à présent sur le bout de sa langue. Quand il entendit le son rauque qui fit trembler sa poitrine, il recula et observa le visage de la femme qu'il avait entre ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas encore maquillée... Son visage était parsemé de petites ridules qui témoignaient autant de son âge que du temps qu'elle avait passé à rire et sourire toutes ces années... Leur regard se croisèrent, entrelacèrent, dansèrent, et Jo colla ses lèvres à celles de Mac pour un bal enflammé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains alors qu'elle s'appliquait à déboutonner sa chemise. C'était addictif... Tout deux auraient pu rester là pour l'éternité. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, et à cette journée que Mac avait eu la bonne idée de donner à toute l'équipe pour se remettre de leur dernière affaire. Et ils étaient là, dans une chambre bercée par la lumière du jour, jour gris et froid, mais quelle importance ? Il n'allaient faire qu'un, se promettre à l'autre, s'aimer entre ces draps de lin...

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Jo avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, comme à son habitude. Elle pouvait obtenir un orgasme de la part de Mac Taylor aussi facilement qu'une boîte de post-it et un paquet de feutres de couleur, ou bien l'inverse, paquet post-it, boîte feutres... Elle ne savait plus. Son corps allait exploser sous les caresses de son amant qui la maniait de manière experte, comme s'ils avaient fait ça tous les matins de leur vie. Elle se donnait à lui comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec qui que ce soit... Russ avait cherché à la posséder pendant de longues années, sans y parvenir. Mac n'avait pas même essayé, et elle le suppliait déjà de la faire sienne, de la marquer de son odeur, pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à lui.  
'Mac...' elle espérait qu'il comprendrait le message... Elle ne pouvait pas compléter sa phrase, un autre gémissement lui vint aux lèvres. Il la rendrait folle s'il ne la prenait pas maintenant.  
Mac caressa sa joue, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux, et quand leur regard se trouvèrent, Jo le sentit se glisser lentement en elle, sans aucun signe d'avertissement. Ses hanches sursautèrent et vinrent se coller à celles de Mac. Il n'était pas question qu'elle attende une seule seconde de plus.  
Mac sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps non plus. Elle le rendait dingue. Il allait craquer, mais il voulait qu'elle se laisse aller en premier...Pour ce qui allait être son deuxième orgasme à quelques minutes d'écart. Il colla ses lèvres à son oreille et chuchota : 'Je t'aime Jo'.  
Elle explosa et passa ses bras autour de lui, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retire d'elle avant qu'elle ne retrouve contenance.

A la vue du visage de Jo, de ses pommettes rosies, de ses traits tendus, de son regard fixé sur lui sans pour autant paraître le voir... A la voir complètement transformée par l'orgasme, Mac ne tint plus non plus.

Ils étaient encore pantelants et couverts de sueur lorsque Jo posa sa joue sur le torse de son amant en soupirant de plaisir. Mac referma ses bras sur elle dans un geste protecteur.  
« Il faudrait que je trouve un secret à te révéler... Dit-il enfin en caressant ses cheveux.  
Elle leva brusquement la tête et le fixa d'un air ahuri.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Mac ! Ce que tu m'as glissé à l'oreille il y a moins de cinq minutes... Je crois que ça compte largement comme un secret non ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle l'embrassa. Cette journée promettait d'être longue... Peu importait, le petit déjeuner était déjà froid depuis plus d'une heure...


	7. Self made woman

** Hello y'all ! Bon, après ces deux secrets d'un genre sucré et collant, en voici un plus... Noir. Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous même... Noté M, GARE AUX AMES SENSIBLES.**

Mac jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit de Jo. Ils avaient encore plus d'une heure avant de devoir se lever, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. C'était la douleur qui l'avait réveillé un quart d'heure plus tôt. En effet, la dernière arrestation qu'il avait opéré deux jours avant avec Don avait été musclée, et l'effort qu'il avait dû déployer lui avait laissé de mauvaises courbatures. Il savait qu'il lui aurait fallu des étirements pour réchauffer ses muscles et soulager ses multiples douleurs, mais le corps de Jo, étalée de tout son long sur le matelas ne lui permettait pas réellement de bouger. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il préférait l'observer. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Son sommeil était visiblement agité. Elle tournait la tête ça et là comme pour éviter des coups ou chasser un mauvais rêve. Elle agrippa soudain le drap pour recouvrir sa poitrine dénudée. Mac sourit en voyant la chair de poule se former sur la peau des bras de celle qu'il adorait. Quelle était la solution pour la débarrasser du froid, de ses mauvais rêves, et de ses propres courbatures ? Il tenta de retenir un fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Lui et Jo étaient ensemble depuis seulement trois semaines, et elle commençait déjà à déteindre sur lui... Et il ne s'en plaignait même pas. Mac Taylor aimait l'idée de résoudre tous leurs problèmes en réveillant sa belle de manière douce.

Depuis leur première fois la semaine d'avant, ils avaient profité de chaque soirée de libre, chaque matinée de repos, chaque nuit hors du laboratoire pour se retrouver seuls, s'explorer, s'apprendre. Et Mac se sentait comme drogué. La moindre parcelle de la peau de Jo qu'il pouvait voir sortir de son décolleté au labo lui donnait envie de la toucher. Il espérait qu'un jour, il arriverait à surpasser ces nouveaux sentiments sur son lieux de travail, car rester professionnel dans de telles conditions était un challenge qui rongeait ses nerfs à chaque seconde. Pour la première fois, il remarquait à quel point elle tenait aux apparences. Toujours maquillée, couverte de bijoux, habillée de manière séduisante et très classe... Tout ça était superflu. Il aurait voulu laver son visage pour le voir tel qu'il était, arracher tous ces bijoux qui cachaient sa valeur, la déshabiller... Découvrir ce corps que rien ne devait dissimuler.  
Il sourit. Il se sentait reposé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Jo lui faisait un bien fou. Sous le drap, une de ses mains se posa sur le ventre de celle qui dormait toujours, et caressa sa peau, lentement, en dessinant de petits cercles pour tenter de la relaxer, avant de descendre un peu, juste sous son nombril, pour reproduire le même schéma... Il venait de passer ses doigts de manière furtive sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Jo quand celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement effrayé et commença à se débattre, toujours profondément plongée dans ses rêves noirs.

« Stop, je t'en supplie arrête ! »  
Mac retira sa main rapidement, pour la poser sur la hanche de Jo. Ses paupières étaient agitées, et sa respiration était saccadée. Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller brusquement, mais il jugea que c'était sûrement la meilleure des façons. Elle semblait torturée par un cauchemar qu'il voulait effacer. Il se pencha et embrassa sa tempe.  
« Jo... Jo ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi. »

Jo se débattit une nouvelle fois, et le poussa violemment. Mac attrapa ses poignets et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de laisser un sanglot l'étouffer. Elle tenta de se libérer de la grippe de son amant qui caressa ses poignets, tentant vainement de la détendre.  
« Jo ! »  
Celle-ci reconnut la voix de Mac et s'immobilisa un instant. Elle leva le regard vers lui et Mac put voir une lueur de soulagement glisser furtivement dans les yeux de la brune, avant de repartir tout aussi furtivement, remplacée par des larmes qui se regroupèrent rapidement aux coins de ses yeux verts pour glisser le long de ces pommettes que l'homme aimait tant.  
« Mac, lâche moi. »  
Il obéit immédiatement en entendant la voix suppliante de Jo. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton venant d'elle. La supplique ne faisait pas partie de son répertoire. Elle quitta le lit en s'enroulant dans le drap, laissant Mac, à demi-nu, sans rempart contre le froid.  
« Jo... Parle moi. » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, alors qu'il pouvait presque discerner une coquille se former autour de sa collègue, amie et amante qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à fuir vers la salle de bains sans un mot d'explication.  
Elle se figea, et Mac vit que son corps tremblait délicatement contre le drap beige collé contre sa peau. Il aurait voulu être dans sa tête, savoir à quoi elle pensait, voir les images de ce terrible rêve qui l'avait tant atteinte. Il ne dit rien de plus. Si elle voulait se confier, elle le ferait d'elle-même, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, sans jamais avoir besoin d'être poussée. Elle était comme un chat. Plus il la pousserait à quelque chose, moins elle plierait. L'ignorer pour obtenir son attention, il avait compris cela dès le premier jour.  
Contre toute attente, elle se retourna et s'assit contre la porte, le regard perdu sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec le tissus du drap. Il ne tenta pas de s'approcher d'elle, de peur d'être violemment rejeté comme il l'avait été un peu plus tôt. Il s'assit lui aussi confortablement sur le lit, et l'observa. Elle semblait fatiguée. Fatiguée et apeurée. Son menton tremblait, et elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait clairement honte de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Mac aurait payé cher pour le savoir.  
« Tu m'as touchée, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Mac sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors tout cela était de sa faute ? Il avait été trop loin et Jo s'était sentie envahie ? Il avait la gorge serrée. Il aurait voulu acquiescer d'un geste, mais Jo ne le regardait pas. Il devait parler... Pour dire quoi ?  
« Oui. »  
Jo ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit bien vite. Parce qu'elle revoyait les images qui la hantaient ? Ou parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que Mac pourrait faire ? Il n'était pas réellement sûr de vouloir lesavoir...  
« Je suis désolé Jo... Je ne pensais pas à mal. »  
Cette simple affirmation suffit à détendre Jo quelques peu. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait le malaise dans lequel Mac s'était embourbé.  
« Mac... Promets moi que ce que je vais te dire ne changera rien entre nous. »  
Elle finit par relever la tête pour le dévisager, cherchant un 'bien sûr' que Mac n'était pas sûr de pouloir prononcer. Tout dépendait de ce qu'elle allait dire. Il tenta de sourire pour la rassurer, mais vit qu'il devait ajouter quelques mots à ce geste pour déverrouiller les paroles de Jo.  
« Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne changerait mes sentiments pour toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. » Assura-t-il.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se battait contre ses larmes pour pouvoir parler. Le cœur de Mac se fendillait. Quelque chose pesait sur les épaules de Jo, il le voyait bien, et il voulait partager ce poids pour qu'il soit peut-être moins lourd à porter pour elle. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses jambes, sur le bord du lit, prêt à sauter au moindre signe de Jo pour la secourir.  
« J'avais vingt ans. »  
Une idée passa dans le cerveau de Mac qui frissonna. Non, il préférait chasser cette idée idiote. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Jo.  
« A l'époque, en Alabama, si une étudiante portait plainte pour viol, elle était raillée et on lui disait que c'était bien fait. »  
Un rire nerveux vint étouffer le récit de Jo qui essuya son nez d'un revers de main, se fichant totalement de sa contenance habituelle. Mac n'en revenait pas... Jo ? Victime d'un viol ? Elle était si forte, si fière, que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle horreur...  
« Je fêtais la victoire des Crimson Tide en demi-finale avec mon équipe de pompom girls et l'équipe de foot. On était au bar et je crois que j'ai trop forcé sur le Southern Comfort... Je ne me souviens de rien, sauf de m'être réveillée dans ma chambre sur le campus. J'avais les poignets engourdis et pleins de bleus, comme si j'avais été attachée. Mes épaules me faisaient mal... Et le pire... » Jo plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle n'osait pas finir. Mac se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il ne supportait plus de la voir échouée là, fleur malheureuse qui voyait sa fierté faner au milieu d'une corolle de lin raffiné... Il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit une de ses mains qu'il porta à sa boucher pour embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Jo trouva du réconfort dans ce geste tendre. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien pour y puiser la force nécessaire. Elle était consciente du fait qu'il ne la forcerait pas à parler, jamais. Mais certaines blessures devaient être désinfectées pour cicatriser correctement. Et cette douloureuse confession faisait partie de leur petite thérapie...  
« Je n'étais pas vierge, mais je n'avais jamais autant eu mal... Mes relations ne sont pas toujours tendres, mais je n'ai jamais plus ressenti la douleur de ce matin là...  
Mac serra sa main entre les siennes, la forçant à le regarder. Il comprenait ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'acte, mais il avait du être d'une violence inouïe.  
- Jo... Dis-moi que le salop qui t'a fait ça a été arrêté. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Je n'avais aucun souvenir, aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être...  
- Quelqu'un sait ?  
Elle hocha lentement la tête.  
- Ma mère. Et la psychologue qui m'a suivie après ça... »  
Mac comprenait soudain à quel point voir Curtis sortir acquitté par la justice par deux fois avec un sourire vorace et un regard qui la fixait en criant 'tu es la prochaine' avait dû rendre Jo folle. Il devait admettre qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait pu elle-même l'abattre avant qu'il ne décide de s'amuser avec elle. Ces trois longues années à ruminer cette affaire qui devait certainement lui rappeler sa propre mésaventure... Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être plus impliqué. Il pensait qu'elle y avait plongé corps et âme parce qu'elle était une femme, et une mère, et qu'elle se sentait doublement concernée par cette enquête... En réalité, si cette affaire la rongeait, c'était pour tout cela, et plus encore... Il grimaça.  
« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Mac. » Trancha-t-elle en libérant sa main de celles de son amant.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains, de manière plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il avait son attention.  
« Jo. Ce que tu vois sur mon visage, ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la colère contre Curtis et toute sa race de monstres. Et du respect, un énorme respect pour toi. Oui j'ai voulu te toucher ce matin. Mais jamais je ne profiterai de toi si tu t'y opposes. Tu es une tigresse Jo. Tu es la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de connaître. Je ne t'aime pas, je te vénère.»  
Le visage de Jo s'éclaira un instant avant qu'elle ne sourie tristement. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée ainsi à un homme. Elle préférait les croquer, dans le style 'moins de mots, plus d'action', comme par vengeance, posséder pour ne pas appartenir. Russ n'avait jamais rien su de tout cela.  
Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le contact des mains de Mac sur ses joues. Il la vénérait. C'était le mot adéquat. Quand il posait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait belle, séduisante, puissante... Elle avait confiance en lui, pleinement.  
« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi si violemment... J'étais en train de rêver de Curtis... Ca m'arrive encore de temps en temps. »  
Une des mains de Mac glissa dans ses cheveux et il embrassa son front.  
« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai agis comme un idiot. Un idiot pervers qui plus est. » Souffla-t-il contre sa peau.  
Elle s'écarta de lui et eut un sourire en coin. Ses yeux encore humides brillèrent.  
« Ne dit pas cela. D'un j'aurais certainement fait pareil. De deux, dans d'autres conditions, tu sais très bien que j'aurais adoré être réveillée par tes doigts experts... » Susurra-t-elle, presque entièrement remise de son aveu.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne figure, qu'elle retrouve son sourire charmeur habituel qui la caractérisait si bien. Elle ne flancherait pas à cause d'un cauchemar et d'un événement qui remontait à plus de trente ans maintenant... Après tout, sans cet affreux moment de sa vie, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'envie de rentrer au FBI, et sans Curtis et Franck, elle n'aurait jamais été mutée à New-York... Mac ne serait pas là, accroupi dans sa chambre, à prendre soin d'elle. Le karma, certainement.  
Il lui sourit faiblement et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit ces dernières, obligeant Mac à approfondir leur échange. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que son traumatisme l'empêchait de vouloir prendre et donner du plaisir...  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Mac la prit dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait guère plus qu'un vulgaire sac à courses, et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il réalisait qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait réalisé l'ampleur de ses sentiments de manière tardive était que Jo lui avait toujours parue plus forte que lui, moins vulnérable. Il se rendait à présent compte que c'était ridicule. Elle n'était pas plus forte, elle cachait seulement toutes ses peines et blessures sous une couche de charme qui distrayait l'attention de ceux qui la côtoyaient. Les regards rebondissaient sur elle, on ne voyait que ses apparences de femme fatale. Mais cette femme fatale ne s'était pas construite toute seule.  
Jo posa son front sur l'épaule de son homme et ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément son odeur rassurante, comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, quand elle avait appuyé sa tête contre lui après quelques secondes d'hésitation, à la recherche d'un peu de repos et de réconfort, de quelque chose de tangible après ce face à face mortel avec son pire ennemi.

« Il nous reste pas mal de temps avant l'heure du réveil. Alors on va se recoucher, et je vais veiller à ce que rien ne vienne troubler ton sommeil. D'accord ? »  
Jo acquiesça. Elle aurait voulu que ce mauvais réveil soit oublié, et qu'ils rejouent la scène selon le scénario de Mac. Il la déposa doucement sur le matelas et se rallongea à ses côtés. A peine fût-il installé que Jo s'enroula autour de lui, coinçant une jambe entre les siennes et encerclant sa taille de ses bras. D'un air bienveillant, il l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras musclés et enfouit son nez dans les boucles brunes qui caressaient son torse nu. Il se jura intérieurement que quiconque la dévisagerait d'un regard lubrique aurait personnellement affaire à lui. C'était non-négociable.  
En attendant, le froid, les cauchemars, et ses courbatures étaient néanmoins oubliés...

**Cette suite est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? C'était un peu dur, certes... Mais j'ai tenté de comprendre pourquoi Jo s'était lancée dans une carrière policière et pas dans la mode ;) Et en revoyant les épisodes... Surtout ceux avec Curtis, je me suis dit que le viol était plausible (bien qu'horrible, j'en suis consciente). En fait, je me suis inspirée du moment où elle est chez la victime de Curtis qui n'a pas déposé de plainte (juste avant qu'elle ne le tue d'ailleurs)... Elle n'a pas l'air de juger la jeune femme pour ne pas avoir porté plainte. Elle lui demande juste si elle a réussi à s'en remettre, et si elle a pensé à voir un psy... Voilà pour l'explication !  
Penny for your thoughts ? **


End file.
